Five Nights At Sugar Palace
by RunningToastGirl77
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun party. Everypony was having a good time. Then something... unexpected... happened.
1. Night 0

night 0

Sweetie Belle woke by the light buzzing sound growing in the room. The room was vary dimly lit up b a small-monitored magic powered computer. She was still dazed and got up and stretched before realizing she wasn't sure where she was, and found herself sleeping on a small mattress on the floor's corner across from the computer. She couldn't see the room that well, all she could see was the computer with a magic transmitter, the mattress she was sleeping on with her saddle bag, a desk with a few boxes of canned soup ect. inside, and a small fan whooshing through the room. She could also faintly make out a window behind the monitor, but she couldn't see it too well. The floors were hard and cold when she got off the mattress and got out her cutiemark cruasder cape out from the saddle bag, wrapping it around herself.

She looked at the monitor and was surprised, now assessing to the sincerity of her situation.

The monitor was displaying a chat box, a simple window with an orange boarder, and a title on the top of the box that read **: Sugar Palace Playhouse, employee chat room.**

"Sugar Palace Playhouse?," she said aloud to herself. She then remembered why that name rang a bell. It was Pinkie Pie's idea to host her birthday party there, and she liked it. there were singing pony robots that played games, plenty of arcade machines, and the hay burgers she ordered where amazing! It was just a train ride with her school friends, of course including the other crusaders Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, she even invited Babs to come, but she was busy in manehatten and probably wouldn't have made it in time anyway.

Now she was in a dark room starring at a screen trying to think of why she would still be there, when suddenly a notice noise sprung her to reality and she looked down to read the chat's new message.

M **: Hello, Hello! My name is Maple Candy, and today is your birthday, Birthday Mare!**

She thought then clicked her magic on to write a message.

Employee# 0297: **Hey Maple... where am I?**

M: **Your party, silly filly! How do you like it? :D**

Employee#0297: **Party? My party was yesterday. I need to to go home.**

M: **We're just gonna have a little fun first! I got plenty of party games!I'm sure your gonna love it here!**

Employee#0297: **No. The Party was fun, but I need to go home and see my family and friends.**

M: **...**

Employee#0297: **Maple, I mean it.**

M: **... but I thought we are friends, sweetie belle.**

Sweetie belle stared at the screen and screamed at the lights came to life, and a set of monitors snapped on.

M: **Look at the monitors, Sweetie Belle. I'm waiting.**

She looked at the monitors reluctantly, and her eyes were drawn specifically to camera # 003. She stared at it for the longest time, looking in the window of another different guard room, next to a control panel. there, a set of glowing green eyes stared at her, a white mare standing in the hall in front of the window. No... it wasn't a pony. it looked more like a toy, upon further inspection. like... the singing pony robots on the stage.

But no... this one was different. the mane, normally like pillows with light orange fabric, was ripped open with stuffing falling out of it, the fabric itself stained with what she was hoping water. The appendages were twitching lightly, loose wires visible even from just a little camera. it was scratched up and had multiple bangs in the metal, as if someone was wanting to kill it with a hammer.

she quickly looked away and went back to the computer.

Employee#0297: **What is that thing?!**

M: **Well, well, well! glad you are admiring my glorious looks! sorry I'm a little banged up, I haven't really... been myself lately! X3 But don't worry, I have plenty of extras! my friends are here too! And soon, we'll be the bestest of friends, you and I!**

Prologue: end.

next night: promise


	2. Night 1

Night1- Promise!

Preface:

 _The small resturant was suposed to be a "fun" place. The current owners of the resturant, some fancy baking unicorns that lived in Los pegasus, opened the resturant in a surrounding suburban town. Pinkie got a deal because they met at a baking convention, and needless to say she made a good impression._

 _Rarity's younger sister, Sweetie Belle, was having her birthday, and Since the resturant was so popular with fillies around Sweetie's age she figured, Why not? All of her friend's would be there, too, and her sister's friends. Pinkie wanted to make the filly's day, just because she wanted to. It was her mission to make it the best birthday ever. She Pinkie Promised._

 _Guess she had no choice to break that Promise_

"Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie shook herself awake to find she was in a dark room with Twilight and Rainbow. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Rainbow Dash sighed, irritated and a bit annoyed. "But I would like to find out! Can you help us find a light switch or a candle or... something? I can barely see two feet in frount of me!"

"Why Don't you use your magic as a light, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie said, with a light twinge of optimism.

"Oh... ehem... sorry, I was panicking." Pinkie Pie could feel Twilight's blushing from where she was sitting. Twilight looked up and used her magic to make a faint light to fill a small part of the space, then sighed. "What are we still doing here?"

"Good question! I have things to do in Ponyville, you know!" Rainbow blurted, angry as she saw where she was.

They were in the main play area of the Sugar Palace Playhouse resturant. the walls were black with stars, a Shiny robot animatronic pesagsus on a small stage in the room with them, the wall behind them packed with several arcade machines, a far hallway with red wallpaper leading to the prize counter, managed by a pink earthpony animatronic in a clown suit. there was also a tinted window that led to the main stage room where the little concerts would take place. Rainbow remembered this especially, she spent most of her time at Sweetiebelle's party in the arcade stepping up to any chalanges in the combat games the fillies and colts would throw at her.

During the day, it seemed so much fun with the excited faces and laughes of the customers, but now...in the dark... the place seemed somehow more... cramped and constricting.

"It's spooky here at night..." Pinkie Pie informed, though she didn't sound particularly scared. In fact, almost oddly jovial. "... did we fall asleep?"

"WHY would we fall asleep at a party in the arcade room, Pinkie?" Rainbow said.

"I don't know, only thing that makes sense to me!" Pinkie Pie hummed.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, then paused when she noticed something parculier. Something was gone.

Twilight talked with Pinkie Pie while Rainbow walked over to the prize corner. "Somepony there?" She said, flying up slightly and glancing over the counter. "I know I saw somepony move over here. Show yoursleves!"

Suddenly an animatronic poped up from behind the counter, the metal head hitting hard on the blue pegasus's jaw, making her stop flying and fall onto the counter in pain. "Ow!

"Rainbow!" Pinkie and Twilight ran over to the dazed pegasus, who offered them a little fight as they helped her up.

"I think that THING broke my tooth!" Rainbow said, whincing in pain, her mane messy from the crash.

Pinkie stared at the blank stare of the animatronic looking back up at her, offering her a chill down her back as she giggled a little, trying to lift the uneasy feeling in the mare's guts.

Twilight sighed. "You must have just not noticed it. It's dark after all."

Rainbow glared at the animatronic while biteing back the ache of her jaw. "It was moving. I know it was. It wasn't there.

"Rainbow, it's just dark. Your eyes were playing tricks on you." Twilight insisted. "The power is off. that, and they are controled by other ponies. Automated. Not. Real." Rainbow rolled her eyes, giving up on changing the unicorn's opinion. Just then, the lights sprang alive with full intensity, causeing the three mares to jump and shriek a little. She quickly straitened herself out, a bit embarassed to be scared of a light, not that she would ever admit it. Twilight took a minute to snap herself out of a disoriented daze, then turned to Rainbow. "See? There was a power out or something. Besides, that clown thing is just a hunk of metal on a stick, not like it can move on it's own."

"Wow, way to crush my inner filly, Twilight. Now, I am still in pain because of my teeth!" Rainbow yelled.

"G-girl's, stop!" Pinkie Pie yelled with a whimper. "What's getting into you two?"

Twilight sighed. "Pinkie Pie is right. Sorry, Rainbow, I don't know why I was so... stuburn and not realized that you were hurt..."

"Apology excepted. Now, let's find an exit so I can go home and schedule a dentist appointment." Dash said.

Pinkie pie smiled. "Whoo! Okay, but first, Lemme just say this day, other than strangly ending up in this room with you guys, has been super fun, and we really should come back here sometime!"

"Oh, uh... yeah, just not anytime soon... I think I've had enough of this resturant for one day..." Twilight said.

"I gotta agree with Twilight," Replied Dash, "Besides, these pony- bot things are giving you guys the creeps."

" Awe... they're not that bad! Infact, they're kinda cute! That, and they sure know how to par- tay! Ain't that right, you charming robots, you!" Pinkie giggled, adressing the pegasus animatronic in the corner stage, then she got up to get a better look at it while Twilight and Dash laughed a bit to themselves and went to the door.

Pinkie could read the small name tag on the animatronic pony to read 'Eight Bit', and the "cutie mark" was spray painted onto the robot mare's flank was a pixelated heart with a sword in it, which was the icon of a popular arcade game called "Friendship Quest" as She reconized. She didn't really play that much of it, but she imagined it would be interesting to other ponies. The animaretronic's mane was made of a matalic lilac fabric and was in the shape of a long pulled back tail with strait bangs, the robot's tail itself relatively short in comparision. The body of the robot was coated a light silver shade, and glimmered against the spotlight, as well as much like the other icon animaretonics there, Eight Bit had circular rosey cheeks and a bright smile. Her eyes were screens, and unfortunately pinkie didn't get to see them light up at the party so she could only guess Eight Bit's eyes could be a number of shapes and colors.

"Forgive me for stareing, but I just can't wait for the next party I throw here so I can see you in action!" Pinkie pie giggled. The pegasus animaretronic's eyes suddenly lit up as light party music started playing, startleing yet intrigueing Pinkie. Eight bit flew up in the air with her harness and gave a soft robotic laugh.

"Good evening young Fillies and Colts!" Said Eight bit in a happy robotic female voice. "Time for the show to begin!"

"Wow! Hey, Twilight, Dashie, come look at this!" Pinkie said, watching Eight Bit's gracefull flutter arround the stage.

"Who might you be, little Filly?"

"Who, me? I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!"

Eight Bit froze for a second, her eyes shifting to a static before poping back to a pixelated blue. "ERROR." She landed down onto the stage. "IMPUT NAME NOT REGISTERED. YOU ARE NOT BIRTHDAY FILLY."

"Birthday filly? Oh, no, I'm not a filly anymore, than again any pony can be a filly in spirit, right? You must be talking about Sweetie Belle, although her party is over now."

"IMPUT NAME ACCEPTED." Eight Bit twitched slightly, the music slowing. "The party has just began!"

End of Night 1 part 1

Next time: night1 part 2- Party Time


	3. Night 2

"We've been walking down this hallway for Hoursss!" Rarity groaned. "Whoever's prank this is, it isn't funny anymore!" She trotted down the hallway, Fluttershy closely fallowing behind.

"It's not that bad... is it... right?" Fluttershy whelped. "I mean... it's not like there is anything... t-terrifying down this... hallway..."

"Relax, darling," Rarity sighed, "I am sure there is nothing spooky here."

"I-I know! B-but what if... just maybe... those scary robots from the resturant are going to jump out of us... and drag us back down from once they c-came!" Fluttershy cried, shivering.

Rarity gave her a look in response. "Sure is getting cold, though. Are you cold?"

"I-I suppose so..."

Rarity got into her saddle bag and pulled out two sweaters. "I brought these, just incase it would be cold on the train ride home... but..." she sighed. "Here."

"Oh, thank you! But you really don't have to!"

"I Insist!"

"Well... ok..." Fluttershy put the fuzzy pink sweater over her head, putting her wings through the holes. She wondered why she had one specifically for a Pegasus, but just pushed it aside to not question. "Thank you again."

"No problem!" Rarity said, also putting on her light lavender blue sweater. " Now, on ward down the...!" Rarity froze, staring at the walls in front of her.

" Rarity? What's wrong?" Puzzled Fluttershy.

"The... the posters! have those... have those always been there... and why are they..." she stumbled back, using her horn to light the hallway a bit more to see the posters better. "... crying... and..."

"What do you mean? These are just the posters of the band in the playhouse."

Rarity looked at her in disbelief. "No, no they are not!" Rarity stared closely at the poster. It was a portrait of a small filly, almost looking ancient. She had wide green eyes that rolled back in her head, her mouth agape. She looked boney, her cheeks caved in and neck scrawny and almost... broken. The large eyes had dark red streaks down the cheeks, and the mane was matted and dirty, like it hasn't been touched in years. Looking closer, it looked like it was hoof painted like a school grade filly, with crude lines and an eerie simplicity to it. Backing up and seeing it all together, she realized that the filly in the drawings looked... familiar. "Sweetie Belle?"

"Rarity, they're just posters, let's keep going, maybe we'll see somepony who can help us?" Fluttershy interjected. "Are you sure your eyes aren't playing tricks on you?"

"M...maybe your right, darling. "

"Look!" Fluttershy said happily, looking just ahead. "A door!"

"Oh, finally!" Rarity cheered, still glancing wyrly at the posters. "It's been forever!" Rarity trotted towards the door, Fluttershy flying ahead of her.

Rarity pulled the metal door open. "It this the kitchen?"

Though it was dark, they could see that there was a big counter, an oven, and a large pantry and freezer, the walls lined with cut pastel cabinets. there was a side room that lead to the party room, and a door that read "Power room"

"Somepony must have just turned off the power," Rarity said with relief, "Let me just turn it back on. You wait right here, Fluttershy, I'll be right back."

"W-wait! Your going to leave me here? All by myself?"

"Only for a moment, darling. I'm just going to flip a switch and be right back."

"O...ok..."

Rarity opened the power room door and walked inside, then found a main control panel with a power on, power off switch. "Well, that was easy enough." She flipped the switch and sighed with exhaustion when the lights buzzed back on.

"Angel!" Fluttershy screamed in the other room. Rarity ran out to see Fluttershy joyfully hugging her pet rabbit, the rabit itself looking a bit cross in the matter. "Oh, I've been so worried about you! Why did you leave me?! Do you know a way out?"

Angel rolled his eyes and pointed to the door to the party room.

"Fluttershy, you brought Angel with you?"

"Oh, I never leave my cottage without at least one fuzzy friend, and Angel wanted to come, too!" She gleefully smiled. "Now, let's go!" Fluttershy opened the side door and let out a shriek. "Ahhh!"

"What is it?" Rarity peered inside to see a griffon animatronic, mostly gold but with green edges and, like all of the robots, a bit of grey metal sticking out of the joints. It's beak was a yellow orange and it had a long spotted tail like a cheetah. "It's only Garson, that robot waiter thingy." Rarity assured. "This it probably just where they store him when he's not turned on." Angel scampered forward to get a better look for himself, when suddenly the robot turned on and started moving.

Angel shrieked and ran to the open door to the party room. "Angel, wait!" Fluttershy screamed, chasing after him. Rarity started to run after Fluttershy, when Garson stopped in front of the door and closed it.

"Rarity!"

Rarity spun to see a large arch way, under which was Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Girls! I am so glad to see you! help me move this thing, Fluttershy is trapped inside!"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow said, looking at where Rarity was pointing.

Rarity looked around her to see she was on the opposite side of the main room, no doors on either side. "W-what?"

"You must have been dreaming, "Twilight said. "We just found you sleeping out here after the power turned on."

"Oh! well... where are the others? I want to get out of here..."

"We don't know." Rainbow said. "We were with Pinkie Pie, but she went wondering away by herself, so..."

"I see." Rarity said monotonously.

"Rarity," Twilight said, "Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream! That's... that's all."


	4. Night 3

"Oh my...!" Fluttershy jumped as she heard the door slam behing her, catching Angel and flittering into the air. "Oh, Angel! Are you okay?" The bunny screached looking behind Fluttershy, and She turned to see what had her little friend in terror. Behind her was a medium sized party table, Two young fillies sitting there in colorful party hats as they snacked on leftover cake. "Oh! Sorry to desturb you, I was just wondering... what happened?"

One of the fillies, a pastel blue unicorn, turned to her with wide turquise eyes, but said nothing.

"I think that the resturant is still closed... why are you all here?"

As she finished talking, a Familiar musical sound started up, a soft tune of the typical party music. The other filly, a light grey earthpony, got up suddenly from her chair and walked over to Fluttershy with a smile.

"H-hello..."

She opened her mouth as if to start talking, but no sound came out. Fluttershy couldn't help but stare at her in confusion.

"Are you shy? Nervous about talking to me? That's okay! I-I know how that feels, but you can talk to me..." Fluttershy compermised.

She looked at her in surprise, pointing to her friend at the table, as if jestering for her to sit down.

"O-okay..." Fluttershy landed on the tile floor and sat on the stool next to the blue filly. "Hello... I'm Fluttershy."

"L-" The Unicorn studdered softly, then whispered, "Lulluby."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lulluby!"

The unicorn smiled, happy to have made a new friend.

Twilight and Rainbow walked through the main floor with Rarity, the party music starting to go from charmingly cute to annoying. Rainbow suddenly stopped.

'Oh, I love animals!'

"Do you guys here that?" Rainbow said.

"What do you mean?" Rarity said.

"Listen, is that..."

'Oh, I would sing for everypony, but I just couldn't!'

"...Fluttershy?"

Rainbow and the unicorns trotted to the sound of Fluttershy's soft voice.

'Oh, well, if you insist! Do you have a request? Oh, I know! How about a Lulluby?'

They eventually stopped at a door, Rarity tugging at the door to open it.

'Hush now, Quiet now~'

"It's locked!" Rarity said.

Twilight pushed the door open, making Rarity a little embarassed. They entered the room to see a horrifying sight.

Fluttershy turned toward them with a smile, a small filly sitting next to her patiently listening. However... the filly looked horrible with matted dark mane and a purple- tinted coat, which upon further inspection, was soaked in blood. It used to be a unicorn, but it's horn was broken, along with a gaping hole in it's side. As it turned to look at the girls, they could see her eyes were pale and glossy like a fish. The smell that met their un-expecting muzzles was almost vomit enduceing, causeing all of their stomachs to turn. "Oh, hello girls! I was just talking to my new fri-"

Fluttershy found herself being lifted up with a sparkling turquise aura, constrained and unable to move, falling silent. Lulluby glared at Rarity in particular.

"Let her down!" Rainbow screamed, flying at her , only to be pushed back by an invisible wall, being flung into a far wall. Lulluby laughed and ran past Twilight and Rarity as they were pushed back by the invisible barrior, then they heard a horrible sound.

The sound of somepony being hurled into a wall, fallowed by an errie squishing sound. the window by the party room was instantly sprayed with blood.

They were to scared to check what it was.


End file.
